Many hundreds of strains of Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) produce insecticidal toxins designated as delta endotoxins. They are synthesized by sporulating B.t. cells. When toxin is ingested by a susceptible insect, the cells of the gut epithelium are destroyed.
The reported activity spectrum of B.t. covers insect species within the orders Lepidoptera and Coleoptera, many of which are major pests in agriculture and forestry. The activity spectrum also includes the insect order Diptera, which includes mosquitoes and black flies. See Couch, T. L. (1980) "Mosquito Pathogenicity of Bacillus thuringiensis var. israelensis," Developments in Industrial Microbiology 22:61-76; Beegle, C.C. (1978) "Use of Entomogenous Bacteria in Agroecosystems," Developments in Industrial Microbiology 20:97-104. Dipteran insects are serious nuisances as well as being vectors of many serious human and animal diseases such as malaria, onchocerciasis, equine encephalitis, and dog heartworm.
The two varieties of B.t. known to kill mosquitos and blackflies are B.t. israelensis (B.t.i.) (Goldberg, L.J., J. Margalit [1977] Mosquito News 37:355-358) and B.t. morrisoni (B.t.m.) (Padua, L.E., M. Ohba, K. Aizawa [1984] J. Invertebrate Pathology 44:12-17). These are not harmful to non-target organisms (Mulla, M. S., B. A. Federici, H. A. Darwazeh [1982] Environmental Entomology 11:788-795), and play an important role in the integrated management of dipteran pests. They are safe to use in urban areas, and can be used in aquatic environments without harm to other species.
Dipteran pests are also a major problem in the poultry and cattle industries. The horn fly, a serious cattle pest, is killed by B.t. in the larval stages (Temeyer, K.B. [1990] "Potential of Bacillus thuringiensis for fly control," Fifth International Colloquium on Invertebrate Pathology and Microbial Control, Society for Invertebrate Pathology, 352-356). European Patent Application 90307204.9 (Publication No. 0 409 438) discloses Bacillus thuringiensis dipteran-active isolates PS71M3 and PS123D1.
Flies are an abundant species that can be found almost everywhere. They usually occur in such large numbers as to constitute a nuisance. The majority of the Diptera are considered pests and are of economic importance. A number of adult species are blood-sucking and cause irritation to man and his domestic animals. Others are scavenging flies that mechanically transmit organisms and pathogens that contaminate food. Both types of flies are important vectors of disease, such as malaria, yellow fever, filariasis, sleeping sickness, typhoid fever, and dysentery. Larvae of a few species are pests of major agriculture crops. The larvae can feed on all parts of the plant such as seeds, roots, leaves and fruits. Larvae of certain species feed on fungus causing damage to mushroom production. Larvae can irritate domestic animals when they develop in the animal. Both the adults and larvae are considered pests to man and agriculture.
House flies (family Muscidae) are an important pest from the order Diptera. They are considered a nuisance and are vectors of human and animal diseases. Their habits of walking and feeding on garbage and excrement and on the human person and food make them ideal agents for the transfer of disease organisms (Metcalf, C. and Flint, W. 1962. Destructive and Useful Insects, McGraw-Hill Book Co., N.Y., pp. 1030-1035.). This species can also be a pest to animals and transmit disease through open wounds. Muscidae also include the little house fly, face fly, stable fly, and horn fly, all of which are pests of livestock. These species are pests of cattle, poultry, horses and other types of livestock. They breed in manure and decaying straw located near the animals. The horn and stable flies are biting flies which cause stress to dairy cattle reducing milk production. The family Muscidae is considered an economic problem domestically and worldwide.
Leafmining flies cause damage and yield loss to economically important crops such as potatoes, tomatoes and celery. Dipteran leafminers are also considered a major pest in the ornamental flower industry (Parrella, M. P. 1987. Biology of Liriomyza. Ann. Rev. Entomol. 32:201-224). The most common leafminers are found in the family Agromyzidae although the families Anthomyiidae, Drosophilidae and Ephydridae also contain leafmining flies (Hespenheide, H. A. 1991. Bionomics of leafmining insects. Ann. Rev. Entomolo. 36:535-60). Flies in the genus Liriomyza (also known as serpentine leafminers) are particularly important because of their worldwide distribution, polyphagous nature and resistance to insecticides. In the state of California, the chrysanthemum industry lost approximately 93 million dollars to Liriomyza trifolii between the years of 1981-1985.
There are also dipteran pests of plants, such as Hessian fly, Medfly, and Mexfly, for which a B.t. product would be very valuable.